The Diaries of Ginny Weasley
by Moony-Blues
Summary: A look into the diaries of Ginny Weasley. Rated PG for angst in later chapters. Please Read and Respond.


**Author's Note: I do not own Ginny, Molly, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, or Percy Weasley, nor do I own Harry Potter or Hermione Granger. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. That being said, I wrote this little piece of fiction just because I wanted to explore Ginny Weasley a little more, since we're not really given a whole lot of information about her. This work of fiction is that, purely fiction. Please read and respond. Thanks!  
  
1 September 1991  
  
Dear diary,  
  
It's not fair!!! You know what today is, right?! The first of September...the day the Hogwarts Express leaves platform nine and three-quarters again to take the students to school. I wish I was there, on the train, with my brothers. But I'm not! "You're too young, Ginny," they all say. Well, now I'm the only child left at home, while Percy, George, Fred, and Ron are on their way to have the time of their lives at Hogwarts. And, to make matters worse, he's there! That's right! This is Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts too! I wouldn't be surprised if Ron's already met him...lucky git. I wouldn't be very surprised at all if Harry's sorted into Gryffindor, which is where Ron is likely to be. Now I'm even more anxious to get my acceptance letter. This year is going to be simply dreadfully slow in passing...  
  
2 September 1991  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I was right! Ron has met Harry Potter (they've even become friends!), and they are in the same house: Gryffindor (big surprise there on Ron's part...the whole family's been sorted into Gryffindor so far)! Mum got an owl from Ron and the other boys at breakfast this morning, and she read it to me and Dad. My chances of meeting the famous Harry Potter have just increased by a huge amount. Almost the entire letter from Ron was about Harry. There was even a great deal said about him in Percy's and George and Fred's letters. Of course, Percy's was mostly about the "benefits" that he's "enjoying" as a prefect (though the first paragraph was entirely about Harry...kept saying, "We got Potter!"), and George and Fred's letter was mostly about how much they thought that Percy was a git for ruining their pranks on the first years, much to Mum's dismay. Mum's practically gushing about what a nice, polite young man Harry is. It's rather nauseating.   
  
Oops, time for bed...just got caught with the light on. Mum doesn't miss anything...it's like she has radar. Maybe it's the clock?  
  
15 September 1991  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm learning the most interesting things about our dear Mr. Potter from some of Ron's letters. Only, don't go telling Mum...she doesn't know that I've been reading them. She's probably told Ron not to tell me about Harry. She thinks I'm obsessed, which I am not! I just want to meet him. Imagine, little me, Ginny Weasley, meeting the Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the one who defeated You-Know-Who...   
  
You know, I might need to have a privacy charm put on my diary. I've noticed that some of the pages are a little more crumpled than the last time I wrote. It's either a charm or a better hiding place...maybe Ron's room?   
  
15 October 1991  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Harry Potter is the new seeker for Gryffindor's quidditch team! So cool. He's the only first year student to make the team. Ron says that he's a natural on a broom.  
  
Not much of interest right now...things are actually quite boring at home. Mum's forcing me to work on my lessons. She seems to think that my grammatical and mathematical skills are not good enough for Hogwarts. Her persistence is positively infuriating! Ron's grammar and arithmetic are several years behind mine, and she never was this horrible with him.   
  
Augh! Caught again! I'm going to have to find another time to be alone to write. Drat that clock!  
  
25 November 1991  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
This is just bloody great! Ron is staying at Hogwarts with Percy, George, and Fred for the holidays. Now there's not going to be anyone here to distract Mum. I'll never be able to write! Finding another time is impossible, as Mum keeps me busy with lessons, chores, and the lot. And now that I'm going to be here alone with Mum and Dad on Christmas Day, I don't know how I'm going to cope. With all of the boys gone, Mum has more time to "focus on me." Whatever that means. Oh wait, I do know what that means! It means that she can afford the time to watch my every move because the boys aren't here to cause any trouble. It also means that I have almost no freedom or privacy. I have to hide my own diary for Merlin's sake! I never had to hide it when the boys were here! This is just so unfair!   
  
Do you want to know what I think the worst part of this news is? Ron gets to have all the fun he wants with his new friend, the famous Harry Potter, gallivanting around the school, getting into who knows what trouble, and generally having the time of his life. He gets all the fun, while I'm sitting here in misery. It's not fair! Being ten is just not fair!  
  
Gah! I'm going to smash that bloody clock if it's the last thing I do! Which, knowing Mum, it will be the last thing I do. *sigh*  
  
31 December 1991  
  
Well, the New Year is almost here. It's only about, um, three hours away. At least I'm that much closer to going to Hogwarts. The next nine months are going to crawl, I suspect. The Christmas presents this year were the same as usual: a hand knitted sweater with a big "G" on the front and some fudge. The fudge didn't last long, but I know the sweater will, whether I want it to or not. She must put some kind of charm on them or something. Those things never wear out until we get new ones. And she spends all year knitting them, starting with Bill's in February and ending with mine in November. And the colors, ew! At least mine isn't maroon like Ron's. That color is especially bad with red hair and freckles.  
  
Unlike usual, there are no worries about getting caught up past bed time. Mum said I could stay up as late as I wanted tonight because of the New Year. If I remember correctly, she did the same thing with the boys when they were ten years old, too. It's good to know that she can be impartial about that, at least. But I don't think I'll be able to stay up much longer. I'm too exhausted. Mum and I spent the entire day cleaning out the whole of the inside of the burrow (even though we expected no company and no-one dropped by for a call) As I've written this, I've yawned fifteen times. Make that sixteen. Maybe I'll spare the clock as a Happy New Year present.   
  
I suspect that Ron is having more fun that he can handle. Something was rather...fishy about his last letter, like he was trying to hide something that he and Harry and some girl named Hermione were up to, but that he wanted someone to ask him about it so he could tell. Of course, Mum didn't catch on. As far as she's concerned, Ron is a perfect angel. And she is determined to keep that illusion. She just doesn't want to see that he's more like the twins and George than Percy or Bill, which is regrettable. She's not going to be able to handle it if he ever gets into a spot like Fred and George get into all the time. But I think that she'll figure that out soon enough, if my hunch is correct.   
  
Well, I need to get to bed. I've come to the point now that I can't keep my eyes open. Hopefully, Mum will let me sleep tomorrow morning. I don't think I could bear it if she didn't.  
  
10 July, 1992  
  
Wow...it's been a very long time since I last wrote. The entire first half of the year is already gone. I finally got my acceptance letter from Hogwarts last month. It came earlier than we expected. I didn't think we'd receive it until the middle of this month. It was a pleasant surprise. Other than that, the last seven months has been terribly boring. If I haven't been too tired to write, or too afraid that I'd be caught because of that infernal clock, then there hasn't been a single thing noteworthy enough to really write about. A few times, I thought that I should pick it up again, but I haven't actually felt compelled until now.   
  
Mum was livid when Ron came home with a letter from Headmaster Dumbledore. It seems that our little Ronniekins has a compulsion for adventures that rivals, if not outshines, our twin brothers'. He, Harry, and Hermione Granger, it seems, slipped past a giant three-headed dog, narrowly escaped s Devil's Snare, won a very dangerous match of giant wizard's chess, and fought Professor Quirrell, who was allied with You-Know-Who. Now that's what I call exciting. Of course, Head master Dumbledore praised Ron's tactical skills and chess-playing ability and said that the nature of the situation placed Ron in no danger of being penalized or expelled, but Mum is still slightly irritated. I expect that won't last long, however. She's already practically beaming with pride at her Ronniekins, the Adventurer. Her behavior is positively sickening. She confuses me sometimes.   
  
Oooh, I'm actually going to have a good chance to meet the one and only Harry Potter this summer! Ron has actually asked him to come and stay with us for a while. In the meantime, I'm determined to find out as much as I can about Harry. I've already learned loads from Ron. *sigh* I wonder if he's as nice as everyone says.  
  
Oops, running out of pages here...I'll have to buy a new diary the next time we go to Diagon Alley. I'm positive that there will be loads to write about once I get to Hogwarts. At least, more than here, surely. I can't imagine any place as boring as the Burrow. 


End file.
